YuGiOh RT
by Railen
Summary: We're a few years from now, actually in the real world. No ancient magic or special powers, just a nice tournament between competitive players like it should be. However, even in the real world traiterous conspiracies tend to show up..
1. Chapter 1: The most important tournament

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, 5D's or anything that comes close to that.

**Claimer**: I do own the cards used (kinda :D), the plotline and the characters used. Possible resemblances are coincidental!

**Note**: The duels you are about to see are not predetermined. They have been naturally played and recorded by real players, and thus follow the rules quite well.

**Note**: The story you're about to read IS an actual story. :) If you're here solely to read duels, you're probably at the wrong place (or you can jump to the respective chapters! ^^)

**Note**: I sincerely hope you'll enjoy reading this. ^^ Moving on!

XXX

**1: The most important tournament ever**

Finally! After all this trouble, training and participating in the hardest tournaments ever, I managed to get myself a place in the world championship of duel monsters. Never had I believed I'd come this far. At home they always joked about how good I was, how I could beat the best – and now there actually was a chance I could do it. Not that it mattered that much for me – I enjoyed dueling against the pro's just as much as dueling against my friends at school. Originally it started out like a game, a gamble if you wish, with my friends. A federal championship was held in a part of the country, and we all decided to participate, just to see how far we'd get. For fun. The one who got kicked out last would give a party at home. To think I'd get this far, in the top 16 best players of the whole world! One would say I had won the bet already at this rate – and yet, there was one of my closest friends who stubbornly stuck with me. Willis had always been one of my most worthy opponents, even with his awkward style of dueling. He was good, and proved to be better than everyone thought in these tournaments. I suspected he never gave his best in the small duels at home. I had always beaten Willis, but maybe he had more in store than he revealed. Nonetheless, we stayed best friends ever.

"So did you hear the rumors? Make that facts, I'm sure it's true! That one kid from our school, Clyde? He's also in here! So that makes three of us? I'd say our country rocks." Willis wasn't only known for his dueling skills, he never could shut up either. Clyde, of course. No way he'd leave an opportunity like this. Clyde was my toughest rival, while he sat in the very same class. He was the typical spoiled rich kid who thought he owned the world, but he had his soft spot. Of course he wouldn't admit that, but I knew it. After all our fierce battles – never with a clear winner – I had learnt to know Clyde better than any other. Including the fact that he would do anything to crush me, prove he was the best duelist of the world. This was the first time he went as far as to follow me to the big leagues.

"Make that four," I answered, "I've seen this girl from our school here to. Y'know, the one you were drooling at last week?" Will blushed a bit, giving me a push. "Seriously? Is Allis here? I didn't know she even dueled – how in the world did she manage to enter the championships?" A question that neither of us could answer. The slender and shy Allis, who barely even dared to speak. And yet, she was popular – good at many things, probably. I felt a light weight tug at my arm. A high pitched voice followed: "Oh, look Rai! It's mister Dubois!" My little sis pointed towards an old man – well, he was in the late 30's, which was old for me. Irin Dubois was about as famous as they could get. During the last two years he had won every big tournament basically anywhere. Not only Duel Monsters, but about all strategic games in existence (including chess!). He was a legend, an example to many, and a good friend of us. He didn't notice us as he walked past the corridors, followed by a little kid, his son. Even younger than my sister of 7. Not that Silvy was here to duel of course. She just came with me for support and to cheer me on. I'm sure however, that if she had participated, she would've had a good chance of winning. She was a true natural talent. A shame we had some troubles at home, and she wasn't allowed to join.

The three of us walked towards the arena, where we would meet all other opponents and get to hear our first matches. A very impressive arena, almost like a coliseum – some people just had way too many cash, to be able to build all this. We gathered in the middle off the huge space, next to a platform where the host would talk to us. Probably advertising the sponsors and giving some boring welcome and congratulation speech. So instead of paying attention, I inspected the competition. Mister Adams indeed was there – that'd be a tough match – and Clyde as well. Allis also was present, hiding behind her parents. Some familiar faces came up. From tv, winners of other national championships. Yvuar, Sarah and.. I didn't recall their names for now. No matter, I'd get to meet them soon enough.

"…So that's why we decided to keep your opponent a secret until 15 minutes before the actual duel! Finally, for all visitors and supporters, we have a **special short introduction leaflet about the game** for you, to be found in the main hall. Now without further a due, let's see who's going to clash first!" The host pointed towards a huge screen behind him, on which two empty pictures appeared. They started to vary between every present duelist quickly, randomly choosing the first two opponents. After what looked like ages, it finally showed down and revealed.. "Railen Neraske versus Allis Scott!"

--

I sat in the main hall, at the table and surrounded by Willis, my sister and dad. My cards were spread on the table as I was trying to create a decent deck out of them. Pretty hard, since I had no idea what deck Allis was using. "If she duels like she talks, you'll have her down at no time!" Will encouraged me. "You get her, bro! Amazing you have to go first-" Dad smiled at me, possibly proud of how far I got as of yet. I didn't know how to think myself. Another day, another duel. Why did it have to be in such a grand arena, with cameras, supporters and everything? I would've liked a normal duel on a table just as much. Oh well. "Time's about up, time to go Rai." I nodded, gathering my cards and following the whole gang to the exit. Before I got there though, I got poked by – some girl. No – by Sarah Adams, a rising dueling star. She had started her career only recently, but she had been a success ever since. "Hey," she said, gazing at my eyes. "Why hello – you're Sarah, right? I believe I've seen you.." Willis returned and tugged at my arm. "C'mon! Don't let them disqualify you because you're late!" With a sigh I nodded at him, waving bye at the young girl. About my age I'd say – slightly younger perhaps? "Sorry, I'll talk to you after the duel." She stayed behind, seemingly uncomfortable with something.

As if it wasn't enough light from the sun already, when we entered the arena we got blinded by spotlights right away. An echoing voice announced my arrival and introduced my opponent as well, blabbering something about our rising success and how exciting our match would be. I heard there were even bets organized throughout this whole tournament. Oh well, just forget about all of that nonsense and let's just have a good duel. I positioned myself in front of Allis, who seemingly almost fainted of the stress. "Heey, relax you! It's just a friendly match. You know me, right? Railen, from school – I believe we're in the same grade." Before she could answer, the voice interrupted us. "Alright folks! Decks ready! Lifepoints set! It's time.. to duel!!"

XXX

Reviews would be lovely. ^^ The more reviews, the more motivation, the sooner next chapters will show up! ;)

Ps: If there are any questions, remarks, suggestions, whatevs, I'm always here to reply your pms (and reviews, too!)!


	2. Special Short Introduction Leaflet

**special short introduction leaflet about the game**

In Duelmonsters, your goal is of course to beat your opponent and stay alive yourself. You can achieve this in three ways:

Both players start with 8000 lifepoints. First one to reach zero, loses!

When you can't draw any cards anymore, you automatically lose.

There are special cards that allow you to instantly win, but these are forbidden in this tournament.

A duel gives each player various turns to do their moves, and each turn Is divided into 6 phases:

Draw phase: draw 1 card from the top of your deck.

Standby phase: usually nothing happens. There are some cards that make something happen during this phase, that's all.

Main phase 1: a lot of things! You can summon monsters, activate spells and traps, set spells and traps, change battle positions of monsters and whatnot. Let's have a closer look at this complicated phase.

Summon monsters: during each of your turns, you can summon (face-up attack position) OR set (face-down defense position) a monster. In addition, you can flip summon (switching a monster you set in a previous turn to face-up attack position) or special summon (ritual summon, fusion summon, synchro summon, effects, …) as much as you want.

You can set as much spells or traps as you want (in this case, setting means putting a card face-down in your spell and trap card zone).

You can activate as much spells as you want (do keep in mind there are 5 open spaces for spells and traps)

You can activate as much traps as you want, assuming you set them previous turn.

You can change the battle position of all of your monsters once (so from face-up attack position to face-up defense position and vice-versa), assuming that you didn't summon or set that monster this turn and that monster didn't attack.

Battle phase: all of your monsters can attack your opponent If you want. You choose the target of your attack. You can also choose to attack only with a few of your monsters, or not at all. Keep in mind that you can't attack on the first turn to keep things fair. Let's see how an attack goes.

You're going to attack your opponent's attack position monster. Let's say that…

…your monster's attack is 1500 and so is your opponent's. Both monsters die, and no-one receive battle damage.

…your monster's attack is 1500 and your opponent's monster is 1600. Your monster dies, and you receive 100 points of damage.

…your monster's attack is 1600 and your opponent's monster is 1500. Your opponent's monster dies, and he/she receives 100 points of damage.

You're going to attack your opponent's defense position monster. Let's say that…

…your monster's attack is 1500 and your opponent's monster's defense is 1500. Nothing happens! Nobody dies, nobody receives damage.

…your monster's attack is 1500 and your opponent's monster's defense is 1600. No monsters die, but you receive 100 points of damage.

…your monster's attack is 1600 and your opponent's monster's defense is 1500. Your opponent's monster dies, but he/she receives no damage.

Main phase 2: same as main phase 1. Do remember that you can only summon or set 1 monster each turn, and your monster's battle positions can't be changed if they were just summoned or attacked.

End phase: nothing, really. Moving over to the next turn!

That about sums it up. If you want more detailed information (over types of cards for example), don't hesitate to contact one of our informants!


	3. Chapter 2: Railen versus Allis

**Note: **The reason why we're categorised under YGO 5D's is because we make use of Synchro Monsters, like you'll read in this chapter. However, this doesn't mean that all characters will use these!

**Note**: Enjoy. :)

XXX

**Chapter 2: Allis versus Railen**

I activated my duel disk, inserting my deck in the respective spot. Hm, it stayed stuck at 4000 lifepoints. Guess I should've paid some more attention. They probably wanted the first round to end quick, by halving the amount of lifepoints we started with.

"Owww! Why do there have to be cameras everywhere? And grandstands! Oh god, I can't do this!" Allis was hopping from one foot to another, clearly anxious. Now I had the opportunity to inspect her from up close, I could imagine why Willis had an eye on her. The typical photo model. A cute blonde, slender, light clothing. Blue eyes, pretty face. She wore glasses, but it somehow fitted her and didn't make her look nerdy. "Hey, calm down Allis. Grown-ups just are silly like that. Let's forget about them and have a good match, shall we?" I smiled encouraging at her, drawing my first five cards. She didn't do the same. "I don't even want to be here! I had to come, I've practically been forced, I never agreed to-" Howdy, I never heard her say so many words in one minute. "Allis!" I interrupted her. "You're blabbering. If you really didn't want to come, you could've just as good say "no". Your parents won't force you to do something you don't want, nor will I. Why have you truly come to this tournament? Isn't it to have fun, enjoy your time, meet a few challenges? If not, feel free to step out of the ring." Maybe it sounded a little bit rude, but she had to toughen up. What was the point in participating if you didn't have a good time? Finally she drew her first five cards, with a shaking arm, mumbling something to herself. About not-winning. "So what? Even if you don't – which is something that I won't bet on – it's not about winning! Nor do you need to be famous. This is the first time I'm participating in a tournament, and I got pretty far – so did you! So we're on equal foot." I smiled and winked at her. On second thought, maybe that last wink was a little over it. "I get it, I get it," she mumbles back to me. "You go first." But I stubbornly shake my head. "Ladies first! Feel free to kick this thing off and show me what you got." With a slight blush on her cheeks she draws, starting the duel.

"So, uhm.. I guess.. I'll set a face-down, and one monster too- That's it."

A defensive move- now I still didn't know what kind of deck she had. Time to find out. "Alright, I draw! Let's see what you're hiding there. I summon my Blackwing – Sirocco The Dawn!" (2000/900)

That host-guy wouldn't let us alone for a minute, he kept commenting on us. _"Look at that, people! Railen immediately starts by summoning a five-starred monster with 2000 attackpoints! ..Wait, isn't that forbidden?"_

"I'm fully aware that you need to sacrifice 1 monster in order to summon a level 5 or 6 monster. However, Sirocco's special ability says otherwise- since you have monsters on the field, and I don't, I don't need to sacrifice anything."

She gasped, sending a mini-glare at me. "So that's why you let me go first!"

I couldn't help but to smirk. "It's one of the reasons, yes." Now then. I had a strong monster, probably good enough to break her defense – but she had a face-down. A trap, possibly. No worries, I got just the card for that. "I place one card face-down. And now, Sirocco attacks your monster!"

In response to my attack, she almost seemed to cry. Because she had something good. Like she was afraid to win this! "You, uhm, attacked my Hedge Guard.. (0/2100) So, your monster isn't strong enough, and you lose some points.." Impressive start, there weren't many low level monsters with such a defensive force. I hadn't expected this to be honest – but I was prepared anyhow. "I activate, from my hand, a monster's effect! When my Blackwing attacks, I can discard my Blackwing – Kalut The Moon Shadow from my hand to the graveyard, to increase the attack of my monster by 1400 untill the end phase!" She seemed to be shocked at that. "Oh.." Her Hedge Guard was destroyed, but she didn't receive any damage of course. "I end my turn." Now to get rid of that face-down card of hers. And suddenly we both exclaimed simultaneously: "I reveal my face-down, Dust Tornado!" It was funny to see how both traps cancelled each other out. "Wow," she says in astonishment, "you're good." I stretched my arms as I waited for her move. "Right back at ya!" I was curious to see how she'd make a comeback from this.

"So then.. I draw- and.. erm.. I guess I'll set a new face-down.. and activate this continuous magic card.. Miracle Fertilizer. It allows me to special summon a plant-type monster from my graveyard. So, Hedge Guard comes back, in defense mode. I – guess I'll end my turn then, can't summon due to that magic card.." Nervous, but nonetheless a good move. With that monster back on the field, I couldn't attack her. But I'm sure she would do better, if only she got over her fear, or whatever it was she's struggling with. "Don't hold back on me, 'cause I won't do so against you either!"

"And I'll show you. By summoning my favorite Road Synchron! (1600/800). Now, Road Synchron attacks your monster!"

_Did you see that? Did you see that?! Folks, I think Railen has lost it! He just attacked a monster stronger than his own, and has to pay the price! Minus 500 lifepoints for him! Guess the fame has gotten into his head!_

I shook my head at the host – he obviously knew nothing about strategy. "Road Synchron's monster effect. When he attacked, at the end of the battle phase he gains one additional star. And that's exactly what I need to perform a synchro summon! Road Synchron's other effect – his level gets decreased to 2 when I don't synchro summon "Road Warrior" with him. So, my five starred Sirocco and my 3 starred Road Synchron, tune together! There's a new road beaconed in light – be my shining star! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!!" (2500/2000)

_Would you look at that, people! The Synchro-duelist managed to bring out one of his ace-monsters in just his second turn! How will miss. Scott reply to this?_

By crying, that's how. "See," she whined, "I don't belong here! My deck isn't even finished and I have to face true duelists in the middle of a filmed arena, it's not fair, I didn't want this!" Talk about overreacting! But I saw right trough her. "Why are you afraid of winning, Allis?" She stared with a blank look at me. Her field was empty, except for one face-down, while I had my strongest monster on the field. Everything pointed to my advantage. "I know fully well that you're controlling this duel, from the beginning. You already have a countermove ready – why do you not use it? Why do you keep acting all silly?" I placed one card face-down, a trap to protect my Stardust Dragon from a possible attack. "I end my turn."

She drew. "I just.. don't want to stand in the middle of all this attention.. If I lose, then at least it'll be over and we can go back home.." Her hands were clearly thrilling when she looked at her cards. "That's not a reason to throw in the towel, Allis. No matter what the situation is – the only time you duel is when you're having fun, and with all your heart. If that is not the case, you wouldn't be standing here. So please, stop disappointing everyone and fight back!" She seemed pretty shocked at my rude statement – understandable. But she really needed to snap out of it. "I.. set a monster, e-end.." she whispered. I could barely hear it.

I shook my head. "Fine, have it your way. I set a monster as well. Now then, it's time for my Stardust Dragon to destroy your Hedge Guard!" She replied razor fast, opening her face-down card. A trap, I should've known. Wait – Dust Tornado? A card that destroys 1 spell or trap card on the field – that wouldn't stop my attack, unless.. At the front line of the grandstand, many supporters were laughing at that pointless move. Except for a few, like Clyde. He had been expecting the duel closely, with crossed arms and the usual "I-don't-care-if-the-world-explodes"-look on his face. He knew. By activating that Dust Tornado, Allis forced me to make a decision. Either I'd let her destroy my trap and continue the attack, making my Stardust vulnerable.. Or I'd use my Stardust's effect and blow off my attack. I didn't have a choice. "I activate my Stardust's special ability! Since you just activated an effect to destroy my card, I can tribute him to negate and destroy your trap!" I looked up to see the hologram of my Dragon screech triumphantly and sacrifice itself to block her trap. "Turn end." Right after saying that, my Dragon rematerialized due to its second effect. Whenever it sacrificed itself, it came back at the end of the turn.

She sighed deeply. "Right.. I – flip summon my defending monster, Evil Thorn. (100/300) I'll – activate its effect.. Tributing it as well, to inflict 300 points of direct damage to you. Next, I can special summon a new Thorn to the field. And, ehm – I summon Copy Plant (0/0) in attackmode.. With a special effect – it can copy the level of a plant-monster I chose.. So Hedge Guard- And now.." She gulped, clearly hesitant about this move. I understood her earlier hint – she wasn't using a complete deck. In fact, she probably just recently started with a structure deck from a shop, with maybe a few extra cards. She just happened to be a natural talent. Without a complete deck. So this might as well be the first time she was doing this move. Now my three starred Hedge Guard, three starred Copy Plant and one star Evil Thorn, tune together..! Let black roses engulf the world, as a sign of her arrival – synchro summon, my beauty! Blackrose Dragon!" (2400/1800)

_Unbelievable! Our rose duelist Allis Scott managed to bring out her ace-monster as well! This will be a huge clash between two creatures! Oh, wait.. Stardust Dragon is stronger.._

"Now I.. activate a continuous spell, Banner Of Courage.. increasing the attack of all my attacking monsters by 200 points- so there.. And – I'll activate Blackrose's special ability. I remove one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play – and then your face-down defense monster gets flipped face-up, with zero attack. And I – I'll attack that one." Some of the watchers were puzzled. Some laughing, again. Clyde rolled his eyes, I could see it from my position. "Don't you get it? Since Railen sacrificed his Dragon just to protect his trap, it must be a strong trap to protect his Stardust. If she had attacked Stardust Dragon, she would've been toast." He explained to them. How right he was! "Shoot, my Quilbolt!" Before my eyes I saw my cute hamster being obliterated by her fierce attack. My duel disk showed another 2600 lifepoints less. I was down to my last 600, while she still had all 4000.

_Well folks, seems like Railen Neraske is done for! Let's see what he pulls in his last move!_

"Now that's what I'm talking about! See, you're a great duelist. That was a great move, Allis!" I could see her blush and wiggle her foot. "But now it's time to finish this. I draw! I summon my Junk Warrior! (1300/500) Since I just normal summoned him successfully, his effect activates! I can now special summon any level two or below monster from my graveyard – so my Quilbolt Hedgehog returns! (800/800) Not for long though – I tune my three starred Junk Synchron and my two starred Quilbolt together, to synchro summon.. Junk Warrior! (2300/1300) Almost done now – I activate a spell card, Synchro Blast Wave! Since I have a synchro monster on my field – two even – I can destroy one monster on the field! Your Blackrose Dragon!" With a shriek (from both her Dragon and Allis herself) her monster exploded into little particles. "You're wide open! Stardust, Junk Warrior, direct attack!"

Minus 4800 lifepoints, and that was that. The first duel of the first round was over. The crowd cheered for Railen Neraske, unknown young talent.

--

She fell to her knees, and I stepped forward to comfort her – as did her family. "Hey, Allis. Great match there. You really did fantastic – but you still were holding back, weren't you?" She stood up, helped by her dad who whispered something to her. She shook her head and shooed him back. "It's just.." she started, but I held out my hand, made her silent. "No. You're an excellent duelist, we just need to cram some confidence in you. Which is why we're going to have a rematch – right now. While the second duel is busy, we'll go to the main hall, or my room if you want. No-one watching, no-one judging you. We can have a short coffee-break if you want. Do you agree?" I already knew what she was going to say. Or not say. But the look in her eyes told me everything. She nodded and walked back to the building, the main hall. She held out her fingers – five minutes. Hint understood.

In those five minutes I was pounced at by my sister, congratulated by some supporters and Willis of course. My dad would come by later today – I was old enough to watch over myself. Even Clyde came passed to mutter something at me, that sounded like 'grmphgwul'. Willis had a hard time to believe that I was not going to have a love affair with this future-fiancé, that I was just planning to duel her in my room and nothing more. He didn't want to understand why I wanted to be alone with her. I wonder why most guys are always awfully jealous? I assured him that she was all his', and at 10 past one I made my way to my temporarily room.


	4. Character: Railen

Railen: Good morning everyone!!

Allis: Hay..

Willis: Today, our dear to-be-readers, we're going to start this special in-between character profile. Why? Just so it's easier for all of you to remember all the characters that will appear in this story. And of course it's very handy to tease you all when we're at a cliffhanger! *smirks evilly*

Railen: Indeedly it is! Short, but strong! Looks, backgrounds and even a bit dueling information. Starting today with the main character, of course!

Clyde: You're not the main character. _

Railen: Then why did the story start with my pov?

Clyde: Hmph. *rolls eyes*

Allis: Guys.. let's.. not get into a fight.. please? Better move on..

Willis: *gazes at secretly*

XXX

Name: Railen Neraske

Gender: male

Age: 17

Height: 1m84

Description: Green-blue eyes, short messy black hair. Playful and happy. Usually wears a light outfit consisting of some shirt and a jacket. Always wears a necklace made of sodalite (a blue gem). Light sport shoes as well. Likes blue and white.

Background: Lives happy with his parents and sister Sylvie at a farm. He made a bet with his friends to see how far everyone'd get in tournaments and eventually ended up in the world championship, together with two classmates (Willis & Clyde) and another student from the same school, Allis. He looks up to mister Dubois, old champion and friend of the family. He doesn't care too much about winning nor the price, just wants to have a good time.

Quote: "Let's enjoy the ride!"

Duelist: Synchro Duelist

Ace-monster: Stardust Dragon

Dueling style: combos with seemingly weak monsters, many synchros.


End file.
